Life is Good
by sweet.puckleberry.pie
Summary: This is my entry for Kiss.Me.Pink's challenge. Its one of those ideas you have to write once they pop into your head. It Rachel/Puck and involves pregnancy. So read and let me know what you think. I suck at summaries. Sorry. Enjoy.


**AN: Okay so I have not ever written a one-shot and the other story I tried writing kind of is on hiatus at the moment. This is also my first Glee PR-fic. I love the dynamic between these two. I tried to make them seem realistic as possible, but the story is also a bit AU-is. Let me know your thoughts, keep in mind I had no beta. Hope you enjoy!**

**And this was actually done for .Pink's challenge Baby Mama drama. This is what popped in my head and I just had to write it.**

* * *

"Okay baby girl you ready to go see daddy?"

"Yes," exclaimed the toddler from her spot on the couch.

"Alright, turn the television off and go run up to get your coat off your bed."

And the little girl did just that and as her mother saw her daughter's brunette pig tails disappear down the hall she smiled to herself.

_FLASBACK_

_ She didn't know when her life got so confusing, for the longest time she thought that she was in love with Finn Hudson but then he got his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, pregnant and her world fell apart. She knew she no longer had a chance. And probably the most unexpected thing happened she found Noah "Puck" Puckerman was her boyfriend, sure it didn't last long because of the their respective lust for other people. And although they, more so Puck decided that they were not going to be friends it really didn't pan out that way. Rachel was known for being stubborn so it really wasn't a surprise to Puck that Rachel still tried being his friend after he told her not to. But he soon realized maybe he would need someone like Rachel on his side, especially with everything he was going through, but the friendship it still wasn't advertised._

"_Berry, you know I'm not one for feelings and shit, right?"_

"_Yes, Noah I know that you are not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, that why I feel fortunate to be the person you talk to."_

_God why did she have to talk more than was needed, he thought to himself. "Yeah, its cool talking to you to. Anyway," he was nervous, he was sure how to tell her what he was about to tell her but he needed to get it off his chest._

"_Noah, is everything ok? Your pacing is making me nervous."_

"_Huh, oh yeah. Well no. Ok Berry I know your going to be disappointed in me after I tell you this, and normally I wouldn't give a shit, but your someone I have really trust and I can't lie to you anymore," he looked up to Rachel and she was just searching his face for any clues of what he was about to tell, she saw how nervous and scared he looked. Vulnerable and that wasn't a word one would use to describe Puck, but it was how she would use Noah in that moment, so she just nodded for him to continue._

_He took in a breathe, "I'm the one who got Quinn pregnant, not Finn."_

_Silence._

_This made him more nervous, Rachel Berry was never at a loss for words. He wanted her to yell and lecture and question him about how he could be so careless. Hell maybe even slap him, anything would be better than this silence. But nothing ever came because they were interrupted by the other members of Glee who started to arrive for practice._

_Rachel didn't say anything to him for about a week, she barely even acknowledged him, but then she did and it came in the form of a slap, then a lecture, then a hug and promise to be there for him and he was relieved. _

_Unbeknownst to Puck, Rachel confronted Quinn and she made her tell her the truth. And that led her to feeling sorry for Finn because he was betrayed by his girlfriend and best friend, but then she didn't know how he could be so naive, a hot-tub, seriously. And she was furious with Puck how could he do this to his best friend, but then he did try and step up and take responsibility and from the sound of it he never wanted this lie to become what it had. And she did feel sorry for the situation Quinn was in but she put herself there and she was disgusted at how she used both of Finn and Puck. And that led her to finally being able to face him and let him know she was their for him._

_Two weeks later Quinn was in an accident, her mother was driving and a car had ran a red light and smashed right into the passenger side of the vehicle. Finn called Puck and told him he needed his best friend. When he arrived Finn told him what happened and it took everything he had not to break down. He asked if they heard of either hers or the baby's condition and Finn just shook his head. Puck sat with his friend and waited, when they doctors finally came out he knew something had happened. Finn ran to them and he stayed back in the chairs watching his friend completely collapse to the ground and then stepped up and took action. Finn didn't acknowledge him, he looked up to the doctor questioningly and he informed him of what he told him Quinn was fine but the baby didn't make it. A single tear slid down his cheek, his baby was gone but he couldn't do anything about it he had to help his friend first. He finally was able to get Finn calm enough to go in and see Quinn she looked a mess and she couldn't look him in the eye, so he thought it best just to leave Finn there with her. He drove to Rachel's, it was pouring rain with thunder and lightening crash all over but none of it phased him. He walked to door and pounded on it furiously, he knew Rachel was alone for the week. When she opened the door she looked at him confused, why was he there at 1 in the morning. Was he crying she questioned, she couldn't really tell because he was soaked by the rain, but when his body crashed into hers there was no doubt in her mind she felt the sobs racking his body. She asked no questions she just pulled him in side and closed to door and they barely made it to the couch, but she stilled held his trembling body. He cried himself to sleep that night and Rachel just watched over him until she too gave into sleep. She woke up with a start, it again had started raining outside. Puck was still sleeping in her lap. She started to run her hand down his mohawk, she was scared for him and she wanted to know what happened but she would wait for him to tell her._

"_Thanks," it was said sleepily but it startled her._

"_You're awake?"_

_He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, but it really didn't matter cause they were puffy and red from the crying he had done the night before, and he sat up._

"_She's gone."_

_Rachel cocked her head in confusion._

_He was fidgeting with his hands and not looking at her, she gasped and pulled him into her again. She started to cry herself. _

_He told her wait happened and they just sat there with each other. She got up made them breakfast and it was silent._

"_I don't want her to have to tell him, not after this, it would be too much."_

"_You sure?"_

_He nodded. "He is so broken and it would just kill him to find out the truth, I may be a jerk sometimes but I cannot do that. I will not let her do that to him. Besides she needs him now more than ever, I have you and that's all I need. So yes I'm sure."_

_Rachel didn't know what came over but she left the dishes in the sink turned to him put her hand to his cheek and looked deeply into his hazel orbs and kissed him, it was soft sweet and perfect. They rested their heads together, and before she knew it he pulled her into another kiss, but this one was more passionate. Before she knew her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was walking her upstairs. He laid her gently on the bed still, never breaking the kiss. But then air was becoming an issue and pulled away causing a whimper to fall from Rachel lips. And she pulled him back to her. He stopped them._

"_No Rachel, I can't do this to you."_

"_Do what, kiss me?"_

"_No take advantage of you."_

"_Noah if you don't remember I am the one who started this, I want it." She looked in his eyes and still saw uncertainty. She grabbed his face both her hands. "Listen to me, you have changed so much over these past few months and I feel so honored to be the person you have shared it with and to be honest I have to come to have more than friendly feeling for you." she smiled "And to be honest I think I am the one taking advantage of you, you're the one in a vulnerable state."_

_Puck chuckled and said the only thing he could think of, "I love you."_

_Rachel still holding his face in her hands squeezed it in happiness, "really?!"_

_He laughed and nodded._

_And she pulled him into a quick hard kiss and against his lips said, "I loaf u mm."_

"_What was that?"_

"_I love," and before she could finish he was kissing her again._

_They were a couple. They dealt with the backlash from their peers but they didn't care. Everyone saw it as something random and that was going to be over before they knew it. But it wasn't. The summer before their Junior year they even decided they were ready to take the relationship to the next level. And it was perfect. Puck knew it was Rachel's first time and he did everything to make sure she enjoyed it, it was all about her needs and pleasing her but that didn't mean he didn't find any pleasure in it. In fact when he was with her he thinks it was probably the best he ever had. _

_But know here she was sitting there in her bathroom. And life again was confusing, she was nearly half way through her junior year and she was pregnant. Noah and his crazy sperm. But she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be if ever found in this situation because she knew she'd have a support system. Her boyfriend loved her and she knew he'd support her. Her parents would be disappointed but they loved her and knew she could make it work, although she was more nervous thinking about what they would do to Puck. And her friends well they would help her however they could._

_The summer prior to their senior year Rachel and Puck welcomed a beautiful baby girl named Rebecca Caroline Puckerman. _

_They both dealt with responsibilities of being a parent and school. While at school Rachel's dads would take turns watching Becca and whenever possible Puck's mom would take care of her granddaughter. Rachel was still part of glee and when they had practice Ms. Pilsbury would take care of her. Puck was part of both glee and football. The football team had actually won a few games and scouts were coming to the games. He kept a decent average in hopes of getting recognized, it was all for his girls. And it paid off because at the end of the season he had offers from various school, one such being Ohio State, they wanted him to play defensive back with a full scholarship and they knew of his situation and would help with that they could with out over stepping their bounds when it came to NCAA regulations. So it was an easy decision for he and Rachel. After graduation they left Lima for Columbus to get settled. Rachel didn't have classes until the Fall but Puck did have to be there for football. So she would get them settled and take care of there little girl._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Okay momma I ready."

Rachel was brought back by her four year old daughter. She had her brunette hair in pigtails with red and white ribbons, was wearing an Ohio State jersey with the 20 with a turtleneck underneath, jeans and some red converse and was holding her coat out to her mom.

"Alright let's get going munchkin, we gotta wish you daddy luck before."

They usually sat near the home bench that way they could see him before and after the game. So it was no surprise how quickly he spotted them.

"Hey how are my favorite girls?"

"Eh could be better." said the four year old.

Puck just laughed and picked up his little girl from the rail she was leaning on and tickled and kissed her.

"She is so your daughter."

"Yeah, well what can I say."

He put his daughter back on the other side of the rail and then climbed up to kiss Rachel. "But I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled against his lips.

"Ewww."

They both chuckled.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He turned to his daughter "Love you baby girl."

"Love yous daddy!" she said as she plopped down in her seat.

"Love you little man," he said to Rachel stomach where his hand rested above Rachel's.

Rachel sighed, "it could be a girl you know?"

He jumped down to the field, "I know but I gotta feeling," and as he walked back over to the team he added over his shoulder, "besides we needed to even things out in casa de Puckerman."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

He stopped and turned before putting on his helmet on completely.

"Good luck."

He gave her a wink and put on his helmet.

Life was good. Tonight Noah Puckerman was going to ask the mother of his children to not just be his "baby momma" but his wife.

THE END.


End file.
